1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to computerized business management systems. More particularly, the invention relates to management of campaigns, such as marketing campaigns.
2. Background Art
Organizations in diverse industry sectors engage in new marketing strategies. Potential customers are targeted with new or ongoing marketing campaigns to expand the customer base. Campaign management is performed to target customers with a message and to track their preferences. Cost-effective and flawless execution of marketing campaigns facilitates a profitable dialog and a healthy relationship with customers.
Some organizations utilize Enterprise Marketing Management (EMM) solutions to streamline and automate their marketing campaign processes. EMM solutions help to deploy profile-driven marketing campaigns across multiple channels. Examples of channels include email, direct mail, fax, web, telemarketing, and the like. Organizations may use EMM solutions to deliver personalized messages to their target audience to determine the trends of customers' interests and needs. Such interactions are expected to build stronger and more profitable customer relationships that maximize customer value. EMM solutions may be customized to meet the requirements of an organization.
EMM solutions are limited by their implementation, which uses a single server for campaign management. This limitation causes disruption of campaign management on the failure of the single server, limiting the performance of EMM solutions and affecting the efficiency of the campaigns.
Another limitation of EMM solutions may be the presence of web-based authentication systems. The web-based authentication systems maintain security by permitting only authorized access for campaign management. These web-based authentication systems may be bottlenecks that result in a decline in the productivity of campaign management.
Given the foregoing, what is needed is a method and system for preventing a disruption of the processing of campaigns. Further, the system should be able to implement immediate failback measures and restore campaign management without sacrificing the productivity and efficiency of campaign management.